Pour toujours
by LegMa
Summary: Une mission tourne mal, et c'en est terminé pour l'Agent de Liaison. Kensi essaye donc de tenir mais entre souvenir et réalité, c'est trop dur...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre:** Pour toujours

**Ship:** Densi

**Résumé:** Une mission tourne mal, et c'en est terminé pour l'Agent de Liaison. Kensi essaye donc de tenir mais entre souvenir et réalité, c'est trop dur... La fic est mieux que le résumé, promis ^^'

**Disclaimer:** La franchise ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais cette histoire est belle et bien à moi =P

**Note de l'auteur:** Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'est faite attendre cette fic... Pas facile à écrire, la flemme d'un côté, le manque d'inspiration de l'autre. Et puis, des personnes adorables (elles se reconnaîtront ;) ) m'ont donné leurs avis quand j'avais un gros doute sur un passage de la fic, et m'ont permise d'avancer. Et c'est ainsi qu'hier soir, à 2h30, j'ai terminé le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! =D Il était temps lol Un grand merci à elle ! Sinon, bon toujours aussi nulle en résumé, mon Dieu o.O

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Pour toujours**

Elle fit irruption dans la maison, arme en main prête à tirer au moindre geste suspect. Sans plus attendre, elle examina chaque pièce avec les Agents Callen et Hanna, à la recherche de leur collègue, l'Agent Deeks, qui les avait appelés avec difficulté pour leur demander de l'aide.

Arrivant à l'étage, la jeune femme entendit des gémissements. Rapidement mais sur ses gardes, elle entra dans la pièce d'où provenaient les bruits et se stoppa net en voyant la scène.

Marty Deeks était étendu dans une marre de sang. Le teint livide, il essayait de respirer et de panser sa blessure d'une main tandis que l'autre avait arrêté de tenir son arme, les forces ayant commencé à s'amoindrir.

Sous le choc de cette vision, l'Agent Blye reprit tout de même ses esprits et accouru vers lui en rangeant son arme. Avec hâte, elle le remplaça dans sa tâche d'arrêter l'hémorragie en appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le trou que la balle avait formé au niveau des côtes.

- Il est là, hurla-t-elle à l'attention de G et Sam. Tiens bon, Deeks. Ça va aller.

- Kensi, happa-t-il.

Quand les deux hommes entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, ils eurent la même réaction que la jeune femme peu de temps avant.

- Appelez l'ambulance, leur ordonna-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Callen s'en chargea alors tandis que Sam alla porter assistance, ignorant le cadavre dans le coin de la pièce.

- Ça n'arrête pas de couler, dit-elle la voix tremblante en réajustant ses mains.

Sam examina alors les mains de la jeune femme et les vit couvertes de sang, celui-ci passant entre ses doigts fins. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour retirer sa veste et prendre en charge la compression.

Kensi s'agenouilla alors à côté de la tête de son partenaire et lui serra fortement la main alors que sa jumelle s'attardait à lui caresser le front, peignant par la même occasion sa chevelure blonde en rouge. C'était un acte qui se voulait être réconfortant et apaisant. Elle ignorait si cela fonctionnait, car les seules choses qu'elle vit dans son regard à ce moment là, étaient de la supplication, de la peur, de la souffrance mais aussi de la tendresse. Elle connaissait si bien ce dernier regard qu'elle pria de tout cœur pour le revoir à la fin de la journée.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Kensi, qui n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul dans l'ambulance, abandonna Deeks entre les mains des urgentistes qui poussèrent le brancard à toute allure. Refoulant ses émotions, elle regarda le jeune homme s'en aller loin d'elle et pourtant si présent dans son cœur.

Dans la soirée, un médecin vint retrouver l'équipe qui patientait autour d'un distributeur, G et Sam ayant réussi à boucler l'affaire sur laquelle ils enquêtaient. Pourtant malheureusement habitué à annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, il eut du mal à leur dire qu'il était en mort cérébrale et qu'ils pouvaient aller lui faire leurs adieux avant qu'il ne soit débranché.

Cette annonce avait été un choc pour tout le monde, mais il l'avait été atrocement plus pour la jeune femme qui avait bien failli perdre pied. Cependant, elle s'était refusée de pleurer devant ses co-équipiers, et les avait suivi en silence jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait l'Agent de liaison Marty Deeks, endormit paisiblement sur le lit. Chacun leur tour, les deux hommes avaient été lui dire une dernière parole, ne s'attardant pas trop, l'émotion étant présente dans chacun d'eux. Après leur passage, ils avaient laissé tristement leur place à leur amie qui n'avait pas très bonne mine.

Elle était restée auprès de Deeks aussi longtemps qu'il lui avait fallut pour lui faire ses adieux. En se rendant compte qu'elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes, s'agrippant à sa main chaude mais pourtant sans vie. Un dernier baiser et elle était sortit précipitamment, laissant la lourde tâche à ses amis de prévenir les infirmiers qu'ils pouvaient le débrancher.

Elle avait été s'enfermer dans les toilettes de l'étage et n'y était ressortit qu'une fois le visage rafraîchit et les idées claires. Ayant tant bien que mal fait le vide dans sa tête, elle était repassée malgré elle devant la chambre qu'occupait Deeks et s'était sentit obligée de s'arrêter devant. Regardant par la vitre de la porte, un autre état de tristesse l'avait envahit en voyant le lit déjà vide, puis elle était repartit, laissant derrière elle cette vision.

- Tu tiens le coup ? s'inquiéta Callen qui l'attendait avec Sam devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- Ça va, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Sans plus s'attarder, elle partit vers sa voiture et y grimpa. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet puis Sam annonça qu'il lui parlerait quand elle ira vraiment mieux, avant d'entrer à son tour dans sa voiture avec G et de prendre le chemin menant à l'OSP.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**ça part au quart de tour dès le premier chapitre, j'avoue ^^ Pauvre Deeks, j'aime pas le voir dans ces situations...mais c'est beaucoup plus supportable quand ça vient de soi-même xD**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ce début vous aura plu...n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions ;)**_

_**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 =)**_

_**Bisous et bonne fête de la musique, ce soir ;)**_

_**Legma.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Je sais, je sais... je suis en retard d'un jour pour la publication de cette suite ^^' C'est pour cela que je vais faire court.**

**Merci beaucoup à l'auteur invicible de la première review xD (Qui es-tu ? lol) ainsi qu'à Momsa et ahotep84 pour l'avoir mise dans leurs alertes et favoris ;) **

**J'en profites également pour remercier toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte de leurs reviews sur mes autres écrits. Je suis ravie que mes fics/OS vous plaisent. Savoir ce que vous en pensez me fait toujours plaisir, merci ! =)**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira... Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

L'ambiance dans l'hacienda était loin d'être joviale. Pratiquement tout le personnel était au courant du décès de l'Agent Deeks. Chacun avait un niveau de tristesse plus ou moins élevé, mais les plus atteints étaient bien évidemment, les membres de l'équipe, Eric, Nell, Hetty et…Nate, qui était revenu de sa mystérieuse mission mais qui repartait dans deux jours.

Ils avaient réussi à surmonter la perte de Dominic Vail, mais à cet instant, ils avaient le sentiment que cette fois-ci ça allait être plus dur. Tous avaient tissé des liens avec le jeune homme. Sam et Callen l'emmenaient souvent pour aller boire un verre. Une amitié s'était très vite installée entre les hommes, agissant pratiquement comme des frères.

Pour Eric, quand il avait appris que Deeks faisait également du surf, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à partager son passe temps avec lui. Au moins deux fois par semaine, ils se rejoignaient sur la plage pour glisser sur quelques vagues avant d'aller au boulot.

Avec Nell, une belle et simple amitié les liait. Quand Deeks passait du temps dans la salle informatique au lieu d'aller s'entraîner avec les autres, ils appréciaient tous deux leurs petites conversations et blagues qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Nate, quant à lui, avait eu assez de temps pour lire en lui et voir le genre d'homme qu'il était. Il s'était vite fait une conclusion et ne doutait un seul instant de sa bonne foie, de son courage et surtout, de son amitié qu'il savait précieuse.

Ces qualités, Hetty les avaient décelées il y a bien longtemps, quand elle gardait un œil sur lui avant d'avoir l'occasion de lui proposer enfin de travailler pour l'Agence en tant qu'Agent de liaison avec le LAPD. Comme avec chaque personne qu'elle avait prise sous son aile, Hetty Lange avait une entière confiance en ses capacités et en l'homme qu'il était. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs, à aucun moment douté de lui.

Tous avaient donc une amitié personnelle avec le jeune homme. Mais il en était tout autrement pour l'Agent Blye. Et cela, Sam et Callen l'avaient bien décelé en la voyant à l'hôpital. Sa réaction n'avait rien à voir avec la perte d'un partenaire. D'accord, ça faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, mais au point d'en être autant retourné…

C'était pourquoi Sam voulait lui parler. Il l'avait cherché partout jusqu'à la trouver enfin dans la salle des archives, au fond de la bâtisse.

Elle avait ressortit son carton de souvenirs pour y prendre le mot que contenait la boîte avec la médaille de son père. Assise à côté d'une vieille table, elle s'était autorisée à baisser le bouclier pour que quelques larmes silencieuses fassent leur chemin sur ses joues rosies.

Doucement, il vint vers elle non sans une certaine gêne. Il n'aimait pas vraiment entrer dans la vie privée des personnes mais, quand il la vit aussi démunie, pleurant et tenant entre ses mains ce morceau de papier, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Kensi ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix pourtant douce.

- Sam, dit-elle en essuyant d'une main ses joues. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

- Ça va, sourit-elle en remettant avec soin la lettre dans la boîte qui retourna dans le fond du carton.

Il resta posté debout derrière la table réfléchissant et se préparant à la façon dont il allait lui parler sans la brusquer, voire la peiner encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un…mot de mon père, et sa médaille, avoua-t-elle tête baissée.

Elle pivota sur sa chaise pour se mettre face à lui, sans pour autant relever la tête et retirer les mains serrées entre ses genoux. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler, sûrement voir si elle réussissait à tenir le coup. Alors elle attendit qu'il lui parle, n'ayant pas la force de commencer.

- Finalement tu n'as pas mis tes souvenirs dans un coffre à la banque, remarqua-t-il.

- C'est Hetty qui m'a proposée de les entreposer ici. Je voulais les avoir sous la main quand le besoin de m'y replonger arriverait.

- Comme en ce moment ?

- Ouais…

Elle tenta alors un regard vers lui et la peine et la pitié qu'elle y vit ne la surprirent pas tant que ça. Il en fut de même pour le jeune homme quand il vit ses yeux rougis. Lentement, il tira alors vers lui une chaise qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et s'y assit, se retrouvant au même niveau que la jeune femme.

- J'ai croisé Nate en venant ici, débuta-t-il. Il m'a confié qu' Hetty et Nell avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée. Et… je sais qu'il en est de-même pour toi, voire plus que ça.

Kensi baissa soudainement les yeux et ceux-ci commencèrent à se remplir de larmes une fois de plus.

- Deeks et toi étiez plus que des partenaires, pas vrai ? continua-t-il. Vous aviez une relation ?

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Une relation ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Aurai-je été autant chamallow pour les mettre dans une relation, vraiment ? xD **_

_**Je suis impatience de savoir vos avis =)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ;)**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Mardi c'est...fic! Voici donc une petite (j'avoue ^^') suite , en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise. Promis, les prochains chapitre sont plus longs mais c'est soit ça, soit je coupe à un endroit qui ne vous rendra pas content xD **

**Merci aux perssones pour leurs reviews sur ce site et sur Twitter ;) Ravie que ça vous plaise. Merci aussi à ceux qui l'ont mise dans leurs alertes/favoris. Et Bienvenue à blaaah123 sur le site =D **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Il aperçut alors son visage changer de réaction ne laissant que le chagrin l'envahir. Sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, la jeune femme fit un effort surhumain pour se contenir et c'est avec un visage à la limite de la neutralité, qu'elle lui répondit.

- De cinq mois, ouais. Lui avoua-t-elle en tournant la tête.

De son index, elle essuya en dessous de ses yeux et reprit une respiration normale avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Mais j'ne voulais pas que ça se sache, déclara-t-elle bassement.

**Flashback**

_Ils se baladaient tranquillement sur la jetée de Santa Monica, accompagnés par le soleil qui commençait à se coucher lentement. Ces petits moments de détente entre eux étaient assez rares. Leur relation devait remonter à deux semaines et personne n'était au courant. C'était d'ailleurs de cela qu'ils discutaient._

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. On ignore ce qu'il se passera s'ils l'apprennent, s'inquiéta Kensi en marchant à ses côtés._

_- Dans ce cas, faisons comme s'il n'y avait rien. De toute façon il n'y aura pas beaucoup de différences..._

_- Hé. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? _

_- Ça veut dire que malgré tout qu'on soit ensemble, tu continues de me brutaliser._

_- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Qu…euh, moi je te brutalise ?_

_- Mais oui, plaisanta-t-il avant de lui sourire._

_La jeune femme se mit à rire tout en secouant la tête puis revint à la conversation._

_- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda-t-elle._

_- C'est déjà le cas, sourit-il en la regardant._

_Kensi ne sut quoi dire face à cette preuve d'attachement. Elle fronça simplement le nez dans un sourire timide avant de poser un regard sur leurs mains que le jeune homme venaient de lier._

_- Je ferai tout pour toi, Kensi, murmura-t-il._

_Envahit par un large sentiment de bonheur, elle resserra ses doigts et posa sa tête contre son épaule, impossible de répliquer après cela. Puis, ils continuèrent leur petite balade jusqu'à la fin du couché de soleil. _

**Fin du Flashback**

- Je sais au fond de moi qu'il veut…qu'il voulait, reprit-elle en ignorant l'énième larme qui coulait, qu'on vous le dise. Mais parce que j'avais peur de vos réactions et de celles d'Hetty, il a pris sur lui et m'a soutenue.

Elle s'arrêta en regardant le coin de la table à côté de Sam, lequel l'écoutait attentivement. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Il savait que c'était important pour elle qu'elle en parle, et s'il pouvait l'aider de cette façon alors il resterait ici le temps qu'il faudrait.

- Il riait tout le temps, sourit-elle tristement en ne détournant pas son regard du coin. Peu importent les situations, il avait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il avait beau être agaçant, jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doux, sensible, serviable…adorable, finit-elle la voix tremblante. C'était vraiment un homme exceptionnel.

La jeune femme se cala contre la chaise. Le coude posait sur le dossier, elle glissa nerveusement les doigts dans ses cheveux et soutint le regard de son ami.

- J'ai craqué, dit-elle comme une évidence. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa tête mal coiffée, sa façon d'être… Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Elle sourit avant de pincer ses lèvres pour retenir un sanglot.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de montrer ses faiblesses. Elle se montrait toujours forte, prouvant à maintes reprises qu'elle n'avait besoin de personnes. Mais là, il voyait bien son désarroi. Comme il s'en était douté avec G, Deeks et elle avaient dépassé la barrière du partenariat, et cela depuis cinq mois. Quand la jeune femme lui avait dit cela, l'Agent Hanna avait été surpris. Il avait travaillé avec le couple sans se rendre compte qu'ils en étaient un. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il devait avouer qu'ils avaient été forts pour ça. Garder secret autant de temps leur relation, sans jamais faiblir…

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il l'entendit renifler. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir mais la perte était bien trop grande pour y parvenir.

- J'en ai marre, j'perds toujours les hommes que j'aime. D'abord mon père, ensuite Jack et maintenant…

Cette fois, Kensi fondit en larmes. Rapidement, Sam alla vers elle et la pris dans ses bras, où la jeune femme s'y laissa tomber. Plaquée contre son torse, elle déversa toute sa tristesse en s'agrippant fermement au polo rouge qu'il portait.

Des paroles auraient été inutiles, il le savait bien. Et il n'allait pas lui souffler un ''chut'' dans l'espoir de la calmer car il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer tout cela et pleurer l'aiderait certainement mieux.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui apporter son soutien, une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait déverser sa haine et les autres maux qui l'habitaient. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**Bien ? Pas bien ? Trop court ? xD Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ^^ **_

_**A la semaine prochaine ;)**_

_**Legma**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Désolée, je devais poster mardi mais durant une semaine je ne pouvais plus du tout utiliser mon navigateur d'internet... Heureusement, maintenant ça refonctionne =P Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un grand plaisir de les lire ! Merci à toi aussi Anas ;) Promis, dans ce chapitre là tu n'auras pas besoin de mouchoirs ^^ **

**Bonne lecture =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Ils étaient restés dans la salle des archives assez longtemps pour que la jeune femme se calme et parvienne à faire face à la réalité. L'Agent Hanna s'était comporté comme le grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Il l'avait consolée, dit des paroles apaisantes, séché ses larmes en lui redonnant le temps de quelques secondes un sourire de remerciement. Il lui avait même proposé de dormir chez lui, mais elle avait poliment décliné l'offre.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû accepter sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, son souvenir venant la hanter, mais elle voulait rester seule. Pourvoir pleurer dans son lit, seule, se maudissant une fois de plus de ne pas avoir su garder un homme auprès d'elle.

Avant qu'ils n'aient quitté enfin la pièce, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas parler aux autres de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Deeks. Elle voulait le leur dire elle-même, quand le moment se ferait sentir et surtout, quand elle en aurait la force. Sam avait, bien évidemment, accepté sa demande qu'il voyait plus comme une supplication.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à leurs bureaux, puis s'assurant une dernière fois que ça allait, il avait récupéré ses affaires et l'avait quittée là.

La jeune femme respira profondément puis chercha entre les nombreuses choses qu'elle avait emmagasinées sur son bureau, un paquet de mouchoir. N'en trouvant pas, elle regarda dans les tiroirs et s'arrêta dans son élan après avoir soulevé un paquet de bonbons. Lentement, elle prit entre ses doigts l'objet qui avait suscité son attention et le regarda longuement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu…

**Flashback**

_Elle finissait de taper un rapport sur son ordinateur portable avant de rentrer chez elle, quand l'Agent de liaison s'assit gaiement sur la chaise de bureau de l'Agent Callen qui était déjà rentré chez lui avec Sam. Non sans avoir été légèrement surprise, elle lui adressa un sourire puis se remit à l'écriture. _

_- Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda Deeks en la regardant faire._

_- Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié._

_- Tu ne peux pas le terminer demain matin ? _

_- Bien sûr, lui sourit-elle. Sauf si tu veux qu'Hetty m'étripe une fois de plus._

_Le jeune homme rit à sa remarque. Oh que non, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait bien trop envi de continuer à avoir la jeune femme près de lui ! _

_- Dans ce cas, commença-t-il en extirpant quelque chose de sa poche de pantalon, rejoins-moi à la maison._

_Et en roulant avec la chaise pour s'approcher d'elle, il déposa une clé sur son clavier. Kensi arrêta alors instantanément ses doigts et contempla avec de grands yeux, l'objet._

_- Tu…tu me passes ta clé de maison ? s'étonna-t-elle en la prenant en main._

_- Pour le cas où tu finirais plus tard que moi, murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Mais si tu n'en veux pas…_

_- Si, s'exclama-t-elle rapidement en se tournant vers lui. Si si, je la veux._

_Elle lui sourit amoureusement et posa discrètement une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Tous deux auraient aimé échanger un baiser. Juste un pour sceller cette étape dans leur relation. Mais ils se retinrent, sachant très bien l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient. Surtout qu'Hetty n'était jamais loin et qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à surgir de nulle part. _

_- Merci, chuchota-t-elle._

_- Tu me remercieras tout à l'heure, cligna-t-il de l'œil avant de se lever de la chaise._

_Il partit prendre son sac, passa devant le bureau de son amante et lui adressa un énième sourire chaleureux auquel elle répondit volontiers, avant de quitter l'OSP._

**Fin du Flashback**

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur la clé. Il la lui avait donnée après deux mois de relation. Elle savait que c'était vraiment pour la raison qu'il lui avait citée, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait apprécié le fait de penser que c'était pour plus que ça. Même si ça lui faisait peur d'avancer aussi loin dans une relation amoureuse… Cependant, elle s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel homme et ne pouvait ignorer son cœur qui s'emplissait de bonheur à chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec lui ou qu'elle y pensait.

Si cette clé se trouvait dans son tiroir c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de la perdre une seconde fois. Même si ça avait fait rire le jeune homme la première fois, elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se reproduise. Cette clé était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux.

Se pinçant les lèvres, elle attrapa sa veste en cuir et sa besace, ne prenant même pas la peine d'y mettre son ordinateur portable qu'elle laissa là, et partit vers la sortie.

- Kensi, interpella-t-on derrière elle.

La jeune femme ferma de fatigue quelques secondes les yeux, puis se retourna vers Nate qu'elle avait parfaitement reconnu.

- Tu rentres chez toi ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Euh…ouais, dit-elle en serrant la clé dans sa main.

C'était loin d'être le cas, étant donné que depuis qu'elle était avec le jeune homme elle ne passait pratiquement plus ses nuits _chez elle_. On pouvait dire que son nouveau chez-soi était sous le toit de Marty. Et après cette dure perte, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était d'être au près de Deeks, et pour cela, il n'y avait que cet endroit. C'était dans la maison du jeune homme qu'elle voulait passer la nuit à se souvenir des moments partager ensemble, à laisser éclater sa douleur et finir par se saouler pour que celle-ci passe plus vite.

- Je t'accompagne, déclara-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Après cette journée je refuse que tu restes seule.

- Nate, c'est pas la peine, souffla-t-elle.

- Kensi, tu ne veux certainement pas l'admettre, mais tu souffres et je peux t'aider. Alors je vais passer la soirée avec toi, dit-il doucement. Et puis, comme je repars après-demain et qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble…

L'Agent Blye lui sourit faiblement et finit par accepter sa…requête ? Son imposition, plutôt. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il voulait simplement prendre soin d'elle. Ceci dit, elle n'allait pas pour autant changer ses plans et irait bien chez Deeks.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**Et voici! Un chapitre pas triste cette fois ^^' Mais vous verrez, je finirai par m'améliorer avec le temps... xD J'espère que ça vous a plu... et j'espère aussi que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop court lol C'est difficile pour moi de juger de la taille d'un chapitre car mon écran est trop grand donc... (#HumbleBrag mwhahahaha). Une dernière chose, dans ma fic Deeks avait une maison car cette fic a été écrite longtemps avant l'épisode 17 de la saison 2 et j'avais pas envi de reprendre les chapitres mon modifier ce détail donc j'ai laissé comme ça...on aura qu'à dire qu'il avait déménagé lol**

**A bientôt ;) et merci d'avoir lu.**

**Bisous.**

**Legma.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ) ainsi qu'autres autres pour avoir mis cette fic dans leurs alertes et favoris =) **

**Anas: Je dis toujours la vérité xD Ravie que ça te plaise toujours la miss ;) Et merci pour ta review =)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Durant le trajet, seule la radio faisait office de bruit dans la voiture. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment le courage de parler. Et d'ailleurs, pour dire quoi ? Nate découvrait toujours ce à quoi ils pensaient de toute manière. Et puis, s'il avait vraiment des questions, il les lui poserait, il ne resterait pas non plus silencieux à regarder la route.

Mais soudain, celui-ci dévia son regard vers Kensi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… Avant que je parte, j'avais le souvenir que tu habitais de l'autre côté. Tu as déménagé ?

- En quelques sortes, dit-elle simplement en ne quittant pas des yeux la route.

Il ne renchérit pas, se disant qu'il aura plus de renseignement une fois sur place.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin. Tous deux sortir de la voiture et Nate suivit la jeune femme dans l'allée de la maison. Occupé à contempler l'extérieur de celle-ci, il manqua de justesse de percuter la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée net devant la porte d'entrée, une main hésitante à insérer la clé dans la serrure.

- Kensi ?

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui avec un regard affaibli mais ne dit rien pour autant. Il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant à la mort du jeune Agent Vail.

- Hé, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Une fois de plus, elle ne prononça mot, se contentant de baisser les yeux et de retourner à sa tâche. Dans une profonde respiration, elle ouvrit la porte et lentement, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et referma derrière lui.

Elle le laissa s'aventurer vers le canapé tandis que son cœur se serrait à mesure qu'elle posait un œil sur tel objet, tel meuble.

- C'est très beau ici, déclara-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Nous sommes chez qui ?

- Deeks, répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

Vivement, il tourna la tête vers elle, étonné par cette réponse. Elle l'avait emmené chez son ancien partenaire ? Aussitôt, Nate pensa alors qu'il s'agissait d'un appel à l'aide et qu'elle voulait sûrement parler du mal qui la rongeait. Mais dans la tête de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, et il ignorait pour l'instant qu'il faisait fausse route.

Il décida de continuer sa petite visite et un cadre posé sur une commode attira son attention. Avec précaution, il le prit d'une main et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit une photo de son amie avec Deeks, ayant tous deux un sourire radieux.

Rapidement, il analysa la photo et comme frappé d'un éclair de génie, il sembla comprendre.

- Attends, tous les deux vous…

La jeune femme vint vers lui et répondit implicitement à son trouble.

- On l'a prise il y a trois semaines, déclara-t-elle en désignant de la tête, le cadre. Quand on a passé le week-end à Huntington Beach.

Bien vite sa voix se fit plus distante et son regard se troubla. Nate le remarqua immédiatement et se sentit fautif de lui avoir fait remémorer ce souvenir qui était assez récent.

- J'suis désolé. J'ignorais que vous étiez ensemble, s'excusa-t-il en reposant son regard sur la photo. Je…

- Ne le sois pas, sourit-il tristement. Il aimait beaucoup cette photo. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'a imprimée dès notre retour. On riait tellement qu'on a dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises.

Un sourire plus vivant fit son apparition en repensant à ce moment.

**Flashback**

_Ils étaient assis sur le sable, entourés de surfeurs plus fous les uns que les autres. C'était d'ailleurs la seconde chose que la jeune femme avait remarqué en arrivant ici après les incroyables hamburgers de chez Ruby's Diner. Ils avaient l'art de profiter de la vie, passant de délires en délires. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça, et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir été embarquée par Deeks dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait apparemment, par cœur. _

_Voulant à tout prix avoir des souvenirs, le jeune homme faisait fonctionner l'appareil photo de son téléphone à tout va. Au début pas très enclin à se faire prendre en photo, Kensi succomba très vite aux tentatives de Marty._

_- Deeks, si tu veux que la photo soit réussie, arrêtes de me faire rire, s'exclama-t-elle en lui lança sa tong qu'il se prit sur le torse._

_Plus amusé que jamais, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, releva ses lunettes de soleil et l'embrassa tendrement. Bien évidemment, elle répondit à cet échange mais le rompit en riant lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de l'appareil photo. _

_- Arrêtes un peu avec ça, dit-elle en lui prenant le téléphone._

_- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas d'ma faute si j'veux immortaliser chaque instant passé avec toi, avoua-t-il suavement avant de fondre dans son cou._

_- On a tout le week-end, Deeks. _

_Le jeune homme lui fit un regard de chien battu en inclinant la tête auquel il lui était toujours impossible de résister. Et il le savait parfaitement, d'ailleurs._

_- Bon, d'accord, on en a fait une à deux mais après c'est tout. J'ai envi de profiter de toi d'une toute autre façon, susurra-t-elle. _

_Tout sourire, il se mit en place, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, attendant qu'elle la prenne. Joue contre joue, ils fixèrent l'objectif._

_- J'commence à avoir une crampe, là._

_- J'comprends pas, j'appuis pourtant, dit-elle en ramenant le téléphone à elle. _

_C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était sur le mode caméra. Sous les moqueries de son compagnon, elle fit mine de faire la tête et retenta une nouvelle photo. Mais sous le fou rire du jeune homme, il lui fut impossible de rester devant l'objectif. _

_Ils en firent une dernière et cette fois, rien ne vint gâcher la prise. Ravie et persuadée qu'elle sera parfaite, l'Agent Blye regarda la photo et se tourna aussitôt vers le jeune homme qui continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents._

_- J'préfère ne rien dire, secoua-t-elle la tête._

_- Tu as raison, commença-t-il en retirant l'autocollant qu'il avait mis sur son nez, ne dis rien._

_Et sans la prévenir, il l'allongea sur le sable et se rua sur elle tel un loup en rut, sous ses éclats de rire._

**Fin du Flashback **

Elle finit son récit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce week-end avait été le plus merveilleux qu'elle n'eût jamais connu.

- Vous aviez l'air heureux, songea Nate en reposant le cadre.

Cette phrase fit revenir la jeune femme à la réalité et lui défit instantanément le sourire. Oui, ils étaient heureux. Pour la première depuis son histoire avec Jack, son ex-fiancé, elle avait retrouvé le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour. Mais maintenant…

Elle détourna le regard, essayant de rester forte. Elle n'avait nullement envi de se retrouver dans le même état lors de sa discussion avec Sam. Son père lui avait toujours appris à être forte, et depuis sa mort, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'être. Bien sûr, elle s'autorisait des moments de faiblesse mais jamais, ô grand jamais devant des personnes. Cas exceptionnel avec l'Agent Hanna où la vague d'émotion avait été trop immense pour la refouler. Ce moment avait été dur pour elle bien que bénéfique. Mais le jeune homme avait été là simplement pour l'écouter et la réconforter. Au fond d'elle, et elle s'en voulait de penser ceci, elle savait qu'avec Nate ce serait différent. Il n'agirait pas uniquement qu'en temps qu'ami mais avant tout et malgré lui, comme un psy'. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Soudain, elle stoppa ses réflexions lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la table à manger. Sur celle-ci se trouvait encore la veste marron de Deeks qu'il avait négligemment jeté hier, dans la soirée…

**Flashback**

_- C'est moi, s'exclama Kensi en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle._

_- Dis donc, tu finis de plus en plus tard le boulot, fit remarquer Deeks en se levant du divan._

_- C'est parce que contrairement à toi mon cher Deeks, je devais retirer une robe et des bijoux extrêmement coûteux et qu'Hetty ne me lâchait pas d'un pouce voulant s'assurer que rien n'avait été endommagé, se força-t-elle à sourire tandis qu'elle le rejoignait jusqu'à la table à manger en posant sa besace sur une chaise._

_- Hum, il faudra que j'aie une discussion sérieuse avec elle, songea-t-il ironiquement en mettant sa veste._

_- Oui, bien sûr, sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Elle fronça alors les sourcils en le voyant avec sa veste sur le dos, prêt à sortir. _

_- Et bien, il est bientôt 20h et notre table nous attend, rappela-t-il amusé._

_- Quoi ? Quelle… Oh, c'est ce soir, souffla-t-elle en se souvenant de ce détail._

_- Euuuuh ouais ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'en plus d'avoir oublié, ça t'ennuies d'y aller._

_- Non, non non. C'est juste que… l'enquête m'a épuisée et je n'ai plus le courage de mettre un pied dehors, avoua-t-elle. _

_- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu veux qu'on oublie la soirée !_

_- Non. On pourrait annuler le restau' et… tout simplement passer la soirée ici, proposa-t-elle en s'approchant suavement. _

_Le jeune homme la fixa, se montrant impassible à son charme._

_- Tout simplement ! On programme ce restaurant depuis deux jours parce que c'est la seule fois depuis notre week-end qu'on puisse avoir du répit et toi…toi tu veux passer ce moment ici, à faire… à faire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Hum ? A regarder la télé alors qu'il n'y a rien le mercredi ? arqua-t-il. _

_- Oh, j't'en prie Deeks, rit-elle face à sa réaction. T'es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on se prenne la tête pour ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en écartant légèrement les bras. _

_La seule réponse qu'elle eut droit fut un haussement d'épaules qui voulait certainement signifier « A toi de me le dire » avec la moue qui allait avec. _

_Etonnée mais surtout déçue de ce comportement, elle tourna les talons et attrapa au passage sa besace._

_- Hé ! interpella-t-il._

_- Je rentre chez moi._

_- J'plaisantais, rigola-t-il en la faisant se retourner._

_- Quoi ? _

_- J'te faisais marcher ma puce, sourit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. J'préfère largement passer la soirée en toi que dans un restaurant blindé._

_Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le traiter d'idiot, il lui attrapa d'une main le poignet évitant ainsi un coup dans la clavicule, et l'embrassa amoureusement. _

_Au début frustrée, la jeune femme oublia bien vite cette mauvaise plaisanterie et répondit plus ardemment à leur échange en laissant tomber son sac. _

_Pris tous deux par la passion qui commençait à les attiser, ils se défirent de leurs vestes en les jetant à l'aveuglette, et se frayèrent un chemin vers le lit qui se trouvait dans un renfoncement. _

_Lié par un ballet de langues, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre sur un matelas moelleux. Accompagné du doux rire de son amante, Deeks prit alors rapidement en charge de les dévêtir tous deux, bien décidé à passer une soirée inoubliable. _

**Fin du Flashback**

- Il t'aimait beaucoup, on dirait, continua Nate en contemplant d'autres photos.

Cependant, ses paroles passèrent au travers de l'Agent Blye qui était plongée dans son esprit. Inconsciemment, elle se dirigea vers le lit qui avait participé à tant de leurs débats amoureux.

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre il y a aura une NC... En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu ;)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**_

_**Legma.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cette fois je n'ai pas oublié qu'on était mardi hihi **Gloire à moi! xD** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles me font toujours plaisirs! Vous êtes les meilleurs! Comme il en avait été précisé la semaine dernière, ce chapitre contient une NC (petite ^^'). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...personnellement c'est à ce moment là que l'histoire commence à me plaire lol **

**Une dernière chose, comme je me suis rendue compte que mes chapitres étaient courts, c'est donc deux chapitres en un que je publie ;) **Ne suis-je pas généreuse ? Vraiment ? Allez-y, vous pouvez le dire hein xD** **

**Bon, assez de bla bla et bonne lecture ;) **

**oOoOooOoOo**

Malgré elle, elle revit distinctement ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir. Ça avait été l'un de leurs échanges le plus passionné. Jamais ils ne s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre aussi fougueusement que cette nuit là.

**Flashback**

_Envahit par un désir ardant, le couple faisait l'amour à en faire pâlir plus d'un chaste. La chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps se délestait tout autour d'eux, leur donnant l'impression d'être dans un sauna, et le fait d'être sous la couverture n'arrangeait rien. _

_Mais qu'importait ! Les corps luisant de sueur, ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, oubliant le monde qui les entourait. Seule l'envie de s'aimer comptait. Au diable le travail. Au diable les soucis quotidiens. A eux les vagues de plaisirs et les sensations de bien-être ! C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en cet instant. _

_Continuant ses vas-et-viens, Deeks retira la couverture qui les recouvrait. La respiration leur était difficile tant les cœurs s'emballaient mais les gémissements de chacun prouvaient que cela leur était égal. Bien au contraire, les gémissements de la jeune femme le rendaient de plus en plus dingue. _

_Emporté par la passion, il la souleva pour la mettre en travers du lit tandis qu'instinctivement, elle s'était accrochée à lui. La fraicheur du drap, cette partie n'ayant pas encore était assiégée, fit naître un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kensi. Mais celui-ci ne fut rien comparé au frisson que lui procura son amant lorsqu'il abandonna ses douces lèvres pour aller poser les siennes sur sa poitrine opulente. _

_Ne ralentissant pas la cadence de ses coups de reins, le jeune homme goûta à ces mamelons désireux qui se donnaient à lui sans pudeur. _

_Cet acte était un tel délice pour la jeune femme, qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cramponnée au drap, d'une main, tandis que sa jumelle se perdait dans ses cheveux bouclés, Kensi s'arqua violemment en laissant échapper un gémissement plus fort que les précédents. _

**Fin du flashback**

Elle fixait le lit, ses yeux se perdant dessus. Plus rien n'avait de sens autour d'elle. Prise dans une bulle, elle n'entendait toujours pas Nate qui, loin de s'en rendre compte pour le moment, parlait à un mur.

- Les autres étaient au courant pour vous deux ? s'enquit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Où bien étais-je le seul à ne pas savoir ? Cela dit, je comprends que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé. Après tout, je suis parti sans même vous dire au revoir et…

Et tout ce flux de paroles n'arrivait même pas au cerveau de la jeune femme. Les seules choses qui lui parvenaient, étaient ces images de la nuit dernière. Elle s'entendait lui en demander plus, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Elle se voyait lui agripper fermement les épaules tout en l'enroulant de ses jambes. Elle voulait le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même, et ceci en oubliant la démesure.

**Flashback**

_Il l'avait plaquée sur le ventre et s'était positionné au-dessus d'elle pour la faire sienne une fois de plus mais dans une tout autre position. _

_Leurs pieds se caressaient à mesure que les vas-et-viens du jeune homme se faisaient. Prisonnière de cette position, seul lui pouvait imposer sa cadence. Et c'était lentement qu'il avait choisi d'y aller. _

_Alors lentement, ses cuisses glissaient sur celles de son amante dans une danse étonnement identique. Si cela avait été possible, on aurait pu penser que Deeks et Kensi avaient été créé spécialement pour se façonner, tant ils allaient bien ensemble. _

_La jeune femme était complètement prise sous le poids de son amant, mais cela n'avait d'importance. Au contraire, elle adorait le sentir ainsi, prenant simplement appui sur ses bras alors que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. _

_Il lui dégageait de telles décharges de désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son souffle. Parsemant ses épaules de baisers brûlants, il alla plus profondément en elle et cela fit décrocher un énième gémissement à la jeune femme qui voulu se taire en attrapant avec sa bouche, le pouce de Deeks._

_Au bord de l'explosion, elle lâcha une de ses mains et alla plaquer la sienne sur la nuque du jeune homme qui dévorait à présent son cou. Prisonnier à son tour, il mit fin à leur incroyable débat amoureux dans cette position, en accélérant de plus en plus le rythme de son bassin. _

**Fin du Flashback**

- Kensi ? s'inquiéta Nate.

Elle revint soudainement à elle en sentant une main sur son épaule.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

- J'te parle mais tu ne réponds pas. Tout va bien ?

Elle le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le lit. D'un coup, sa poitrine se compressa et l'impression de manquer d'air arriva.

- Allons-y ! J'veux pas rester là.

Et sans plus d'explications, elle alla rapidement vers la porte d'entrée sous l'air surpris du psychologue. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester ici. Après tout, chaque coin regorgeait de souvenirs et il se doutait que c'était difficile pour elle.

Dès sa sortie, la jeune femme prit une grande bouffée d'air. Se dirigeant vers sa voiture, elle plissa les yeux, ne voulant pas s'effondrer de nouveau. Malgré le besoin d'être au plus près de Deeks, elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de revivre : ce moment merveilleux d'hier soir où ils s'étaient aimés comme si leurs vies en avaient dépendues.

Il lui était impossible, après cela, de s'allonger sur ce lit qui avait tant vu, tant ressenti l'amour qui les unissait. C'était tout simplement insurmontable !

**oOoOooOoOo**

Elle était assise sur un des tabourets du bar et enchainait verres sur verres. Après la visite chez l'Agent Deeks, elle n'avait pas voulu parler avec Nate de sa réaction et lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre, prenant pour excuse que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, comme il le lui avait si bien rappelé pour pouvoir l'accompagner chez elle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il avait joué la carte de l'ignorance, sachant parfaitement que ça serait inutile de la faire se confier. Mais à présent, il commençait à regretter.

- Kensi, tu devrais arrêter de boire…

- C'est bon, Nate ! Arrêtes de me chaperonner ! dit-elle un peu durement en buvant son verre.

- Comme tu voudras, souffla-t-il.

La laissant au bar, il alla un peu plus en retrait et amena son téléphone portable à l'oreille.

- Ouais ? décrocha-t-on.

- Callen, c'est Nate. Il faudrait que tu viennes au Golden Goffer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est Kensi, dit-il simplement.

Vingt minutes après son appel, il vit apparaître l'Agent Callen. Abandonnant une fois de plus la jeune femme au bar, il le rejoignit dans son avancée.

- Merci d'être venu.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Elle va bien ? s'enquit-il en la regardant.

- Loin de là, soupira-t-il. Elle se noie dans l'alcool pour vaincre son chagrin. C'est typique chez les personnes fortement atteintes par la perte d'un être cher. Elles pensent que ça va les aider à oublier mais ça ne dure que sur le coup. Dès le lendemain, la tristesse revient au galop et elles recommencent à boire.

- C'est un cercle vicieux, souffla Callen.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec peine. Et j'ai peur que ça lui arrive. Bien sûr, elle a réussi à faire face à la mort de son père, mais je doute fort qu'elle y parvienne cette fois-ci. G, elle était en couple avec Deeks, confia-t-il.

- Je sais.

Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il s'en était douté avec Sam, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas confirmé, ayant fait la promesse à la jeune femme avant de sortir de la salle des archives de ne rien dire aux autres.

- Alors tu sais mieux que moi l'état dans lequel elle pourrait se mettre.

- Surtout après l'histoire de Jack.

- Qui ?

- J't'expliquerai, souffla-t-il. Elle en est à combien de verres ?

- Assez pour divaguer.

- Très bien. On la ramène.

Il aurait aimé la laisser boire, sachant que ça lui faisait sûrement du bien de ne plus penser à Deeks, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la voir tomber dans cette malice.

Arrivant jusqu'à elle, il posa une main dans son dos ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se retourner.

- G, s'exclama-t-elle guillerette.

- Il est temps de rentrer, Kensi, dit-il en prenant en main sa besace posée sur le bar.

- Quoi ? Non non non. Tu viens tout juste d'arriver, il faut fêter ça. Hé, un verre pour mon ami, commanda-t-elle au serveur en levant la main.

- Non, c'est bon, refusa Callen. Allez, viens.

Il la força à se lever du tabouret, malgré les protestations de celle-ci.

- Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles, ricana-t-elle en retirant sa main.

- S'il-te-plait, Kensi, dit-il en la reprenant pour la faire avancer.

- Mais lâches-moi, ordonna-t-elle énervée. Et toi aussi, Nate !

Elle les repoussa tous deux, et ils restèrent au milieu de la salle sous des regards indiscrets. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de les suivre et, connaissant son caractère, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

- Kensi, sois raisonnable, supplia Nate.

- Raisonnable en quoi ? Ce n'est parce que je bois quelques verres que ça va me faire du mal, Nate ! Pas plus que…pas plus que sa mort, finit-elle par expirer.

Soudain, elle sembla se calmer. Elle venait de s'avouer de plein fouet qu'il était bel et bien mort et que plus jamais elle ne le reverrait.

La tête baissée, ses yeux se remplirent rapidement de larmes et elle parut choquée.

- Viens, dit doucement Callen en l'attrapant par le bras.

Mais une fois de plus elle repoussa sa main et secoua la tête en murmura des ''non'' inaudibles.

- C'est pas juste, pleura-t-elle. Je l'aimais. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui, il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser seule. G, dit-elle en relevant la tête, il…il est parti en me laissant. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

L'Agent Callen était extrêmement peiné par son état, si bien qu'il avait également les larmes aux yeux. Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de se monter ainsi.

La voyant pleurer à chaudes larmes et répéter sans cesse que son compagnon n'avait pas le droit de partir, il réitéra sa tentative de la prendre par le bras et, à la surprise générale, la jeune femme se laissa faire, ses forces l'ayant complètement abandonnée.

Sentant sa détresse, il l'encercla d'un bras, la faisant ainsi se coller contre lui.

- Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il entre ses sanglots. J'te ramène à la maison.

- J'veux pas retourner là-bas, supplia-t-elle prête à s'échapper de son étreinte.

- Non, c'est bon, on va chez moi, assura-t-il.

Il lança un regard à Nate qui se sentait inutile, et sortirent tous trois du bar sous les regards et chuchotements toujours indiscrets des autres personnes.

Sans difficulté, il installa Kensi sur le siège passager. Une fois lui avoir bouclé la ceinture, il chercha dans sa besace après ses clés de voiture. Les trouvant, il les lança à Nate.

- Remontes avec sa voiture, dit-il en fermant la portière.

- Ça marche.

Callen contourna la sienne, et s'y installa à son tour. Mettant le contact, il la regarda fouiller dans son sac en reniflant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Des mouchoirs, larmoya-elle dans un murmure.

G tendit alors la main vers la boîte à gants et en sorti un paquet déjà entamé.

- Merci, accepta-t-elle.

Il s'autorisa une caresse dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, signe d'une parole silencieuse, puis démarra, prenant la direction menant chez lui.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**Et voilà =) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore lire vos commentaires ^^ **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour une scène Calsi et un autre flashback Densi ;)**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hellooo! Voici le 9e chapitre. Encore merci pour vos reviews !Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour un auteur de savoir ce qu'on pense de ces écrits... MERCI! **_

_**Ttelle: Merci beaucoup, une fois de plus =) J'suis ravie que ça te plaise. Ce chapitre devrait te rappeler quelque chose ;) **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

**oOoOooOoOo**

Tel un pantin, elle était entrée chez Callen, et tel un pantin, elle s'était laissée emmener jusque dans sa chambre. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas accepté et aurait insisté pour dormir sur le canapé. Mais si le temps avait vraiment été normal, alors elle aurait tout simplement dormi en compagnie de l'Agent Deeks, chez lui.

Mouchoir en main, le teint livide et les joues mouillées, Kensi s'allongea sur le lit. Recroquevillée sur le côté, elle offrit un pâle sourire à Callen qui s'était agenouillé à côté du lit et qui lui remettait en place quelques mèches de cheveux.

- J'suis désolée, dit-elle honteusement.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, rassura-t-il.

- Je n'aurai pas dû agir comme ça, et aussi, mal te parler ainsi qu'à Nate. Je sais que vous faites ça pour m'aider. Et j'vous remercie, finit-elle avec une larme.

- Jamais on ne te laisserait supporter ça toute seule, tu le sais.

Touchée par ses paroles, elle acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres. Oui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux pour avoir leurs soutiens et trouver la force de tenir. Elle avait déjà pu le découvrir par le passé. Mais elle aurait souhaité ne plus le revoir… .

- J'ai de l'aspirine dans la salle de bain. Tu veux que je t'en apporte ?

- Je n'suis pas saoule, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais je suis sûr que ça martèle fort là-dedans, sourit-il en pointant du doigt le front de la jeune femme.

Il réussit à la faire rire légèrement le temps d'une seconde. C'était un bon début. Mais il ne s'en réjouissait pas trop vite. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour retrouver la Kensi Blye d'avant.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle alors.

- J'vais t'chercher ça tout de suite.

Il se releva du sol et partit dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait sur la droite, dans le couloir. Après avoir pris le tube d'aspirine qui se logeait dans le meuble en dessous du lavabo, il attrapa le gobelet de brosse à dents, le rinça et le remplit d'eau.

Lorsqu'il revint auprès de la jeune femme, il eut l'agréable surprise de la voir endormie. L'alcool plus toutes les larmes déversées avaient eu raison d'elle et l'épuisement avait fini par l'atteindre.

Le jeune homme posa alors sur la table de nuit ce qu'il avait en main puis tira vers lui la couverture pour la reposer sur la jeune femme, avant de quitter la pièce en éteignant la lumière.

Il redescendit jusqu'au salon où l'attendait patiemment Nate.

- Elle s'est endormie.

- Ça lui fera du bien. Bien que le réveil risque d'être un peu douloureux, plaisanta-t-il gentiment en posant une main sur ses cheveux.

- J'pense pas que ce sera sa première préoccupation, répondit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Moi non plus.

Il le rejoignit sur ce canapé de récup' qui avait malgré tout un certain charme avec ce plaid bleu.

- Rha, bon sang, soupira-t-il en se frottant énergiquement le visage. Pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas dit qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

- Ça n'aurait pas changé ce qui est arrivé, dit tristement Nate.

- C'est vrai. Mais au moins on aurait pu mieux se préparer, renchérit-il en le regardant. On aurait agi différemment à l'hôpital, on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé dans un bar, on…

Il finit par soupirer et s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé.

- C'était leur choix, expliqua Nate. Peut-être que c'était leur façon de rester professionnel, de ne pas se laisser aller au boulot.

- Possible. Ou bien qu'ils avaient peur de nos réactions, proposa Callen. Mais entre-nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Bon, d'accord, je les aurai peut-être charrié au début mais rien de méchant.

- Et Hetty les aurait sûrement réprimandés durant des heures…

- Avec son coupe-papier, exprima-t-il dans un rire. Ah, Deeks en avait vraiment les jetons.

- D'Hetty ?

- Et de son coupe-papier !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire à cette évocation. Callen se souvenait parfaitement de ce détail lors de leur mission en boîte de nuit.

- Il te manque beaucoup, à toi aussi, remarqua Nate en redevant sérieux.

- Pas autant qu'à Kensi, mais…ouais. C'était un chouette type et un très bon Agent ! avoua-t-il. C'est toujours difficile de perdre un collègue, voire un ami. Deeks ne déroge pas à la règle, finit-il avec peine.

Nate acquiesça silencieusement. En revenant il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait affaire à cette tragédie. Marty Deeks allait fortement leurs manquer, il en était certains. Et pas besoin d'être psy' pour le deviner.

- Il va falloir se montrer fort. Pour vous, mais surtout pour Kensi. Elle n'y arrivera pas sans nous.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Jack ? se rappela-t-il alors soudainement.

Callen le regarda subitement et se souvint qu'il en avait fait allusion dans le bar. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en parler. Après tout, il s'agissait de la vie personnelle de son amie. Mais au point où ils en étaient…

- On l'a appris l'année dernière. Ça remonte à sept ans. Jack était son fiancé et à cause de la guerre il souffrait de SPT.

- Stress Post-traumatique.

- Ouais. Kensi a tout fait pour l'aider mais, il l'a lâchement quittée le matin de Noël, finit-il par expliquer tristement.

- Et Noël c'est dans deux semaines…

Ils s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Pas besoin d'en dire plus pour comprendre que la jeune femme devait très certainement repenser à ce souvenir et le rattacher à la mort de Deeks.

Décidément, rien n'allait pour elle. Au bout de sept ans, elle avait retrouvé l'amour et peu de temps après elle retournait à la case départ. Il lui faudra probablement attendre plus que sept années pour retrouver le courage de s'engager dans une nouvelle relation. Surtout avec le fort attachement qu'elle portait à l'Agent Deeks.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était réveillée. Une heure qu'elle restait dans la même position. Une heure à penser à la même chose et…seulement vingt minutes qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer. Elle n'avait rien contrôlé. C'était arrivé comme ça, malgré elle. Son cerveau avait décidé qu'elle se réveillerait à 5h du matin, qu'elle resterait sur le côté les mains en-dessous de l'oreiller, qu'elle serait envahit par le visage de Deeks et que ses yeux laisseraient des larmes couler silencieusement jusqu'à s'arrêter il y a vingt minutes. Elle n'avait rien préparé. Et elle n'avait pas trouvé la force pour changer ces choses…Jusqu'à maintenant.

Fermant lentement les paupières, elle les rouvrit et respira profondément. D'une main, elle repoussa la couverture de son corps puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle referma alors subitement les yeux en portant une main au front. Définitivement, elle détestait boire autant. Mais elle savait également que l'alcool d'hier soir n'était pas le seul responsable de son mal de tête. Pleurer… ça faisait vraiment mal.

Elle dévia alors son regard sur la table de nuit et vit le tube d'aspirine qu'elle aurait dû prendre hier soir. Sans hésiter, elle l'ouvrit, prit un comprimé et l'avala grâce au gobelet remplit d'eau. Après s'être accordée quelques minutes de plus dans cette position, elle se leva et quitta la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis, le teint terne... Contemplant son visage, elle se trouva affreuse. '_'Même avec un œil en moins tu resteras la plus belle des_ _borgnes_''. Un sourire vint fendre son visage en attendant la voix de Deeks et bien vite son regard se perdit dans ce souvenir où elle s'était retrouvée avec quatre points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière et une lèvre inférieure qui avait doublé de volume.

**Flashback**

- ''_La plus belle des borgnes'' ? répéta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Pas très glamour mais j'apprécie le geste. Même si je continue à penser que ça m'a dévisagée._

_Ils se sourirent puis elle se plaqua contre lui, évitant de poser le mauvais côté du visage sur le torse. Fermant les yeux, elle respira d'aise en se laissant aller dans ses bras._

_- Toi, tu as besoin d'un bon bain chaud, commença-t-il en lui caressant le dos, d'un bon petit repas et d'un gros câlin devant un de tes films préférés._

_Un grognement de satisfaction lui parvint à ses oreilles, le laissant prétendre qu'il avait mit dans le mille._

_- Tu vas faire tout ça pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête._

_- J'irai même jusqu'à te faire un massage, dit-il tendrement._

_- Ouais ?_

_- Ouais !_

_- Mmmm ouais, sourit-elle comme elle pût._

_La serrant un peu plus, il lui embrassa délicatement la joue malgré son envie folle de dévorer ses lèvres._

**Fin du flashback**

- Déjà réveillée ?

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Callen. Se tournant vers lui, elle le vit appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un mug de café fumant dans la main. Selon elle, ça devait faire un petit moment qu'il était là… .

- Hé, lâcha-t-elle.

- Hé, sourit-il. Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

Elle réfléchit un instant à son interrogation en se regardant dans le miroir. Comment se sentait-elle ? Bonne question !

- Pas très bien, je suppose. Lui sourit-elle tristement.

Il la regarda avec un air désolé, conscient que cet aveu ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, la rassura-t-il en s'écartant de l'encadrement.

- J'aimerai savoir, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est jamais facile ce genre de chose, dit-il alors en s'avançant près d'elle. En faisant ce métier on sait qu'on est sujet à des risques mais…on ne s'attend jamais à ça.

La jeune femme considéra ses paroles en baissant la tête. Elle était consciente de cela. Malheureusement… .

- J'étais avec lui, décida-t-elle de lui révéler. Enfin j'veux dire

- Je sais, dit-il doucement avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et de poser le mug sur la commode en face de lui.

- Sam ?

- Nate.

- Je vois, soupira-t-elle.

- Mais j'm'en doutais, vint-il au secours du psy'. Combien de temps ?

- Ça allait bientôt faire six mois, répondit-elle avant d'étouffer un rire.

- Quoi ? sourit-il.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les personnes attachaient tant d'importance aux six mois. C'est vrai, même si ça représente la moitié d'une année, il peut se passer tellement choses entre temps. Et… et j'crois que je ne connaîtrais jamais la réponse, finit-elle les yeux extrêmement brillants.

- Dis pas ça, murmura-t-il en se relevant.

- C'est pourtant vrai, Callen. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

- Tu n'as rien fait, assura-t-il en lui essayant la larme qui faisait son chemin sur sa joue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kensi.

- Alors pourquoi je ne peux jamais garder un homme dans ma vie ? Pourquoi on me les prend tout le temps ? l'interrogea-t-elle en ne quittant ses yeux. Deeks… J'aimais Deeks. Je l'aimais et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire.

- Il le savait, j'en suis sûr, déclara-t-il en prenant les mains de la jeune femme. Tous ces moments que vous avez passé ensemble à…plaisanter et…faire des choses de couples, c'était de l'amour. Et par tes gestes, Deeks savait que tu l'aimais. Il le savait.

- Il le savait ? retint-elle dans un sanglot.

- J'en suis convaincu, Kensi.

Et sans attendre, il la serra dans ses bras, lui donnant le soutien et l'occasion de pleurer sans crainte.

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**à suivre...**_

_**Voici donc le moment Calsi que je vous avais annoncé la semaine précédente... J'espère que ça continu à vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me le dire ;) **_

_**A la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bises et merci de me lire =)**_

_**Legma.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8! Si je ne me trompe pas, la fic sera terminée dans peu de chapitres...peut-être 2 ou 3 ;) Y a un Epilogue aussi pour ceux que ça intéressera. **

**Bonne lecture ;) **

**oOoOooOoOo**

Ils étaient sur la route menant au centre des opérations. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle vienne mais elle avait insisté, argumentant que c'était sa place, que de toute façon il n'y avait pas un seul endroit qui ne lui rappelait pas l'Agent de liaison alors autant qu'elle vînt. Il n'avait pas su l'en dissuader. Il avait parfaitement vu sa sincérité et il avait su que rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parking, c'est en silence qu'ils descendirent de la voiture. Avant d'aller plus loin, Kensi s'arrêta et contempla l'hacienda. Etait-elle prête à y entrer ? Saurait-elle faire face au bureau vide ? Ce même bureau qui avait appartenu au jeune Agent Vail. Un bureau maudit… .

La voix de Sam l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans ses doutes.

- Salut Sam, lui sourit-elle faiblement tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Salut.

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de lui demander si elle allait mieux. Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme lui accorda un haussement d'épaules. Il passa alors un bras autour de celles-ci et tous trois pénétrèrent dans le centre non sans un sentiment étrange.

L'ambiance qu'elle ressentit lui fit peur. Tout avait l'air normal. Chaque personne avait repris son travail comme si…comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Etait-elle la seule à être anéantie ? Au-delà de Sam et Callen qui arboraient eux aussi une mine triste, les autres avaient-ils déjà oublié ?

Son trajet dévia et elle se retrouva à leurs bureaux. Là, sa respiration se stoppa brusquement. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs. Ses yeux était verrouillés sur le bureau de Marty Deeks où ses affaires étaient encore présentes, dans le même état qu'il les avait laissées hier avant de…de partir pour la mission. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire face à son bureau vide. Et elle doutait fortement d'y arriver un jour.

- J'vais me changer, déclara-t-elle soudainement en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Sam.

- Ok, dit-il doucement.

Il la laissa partir vers les vestiaires, le regard désolé. Bon sang, ce qu'il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état !

- Il faudra la surveiller, annonça Callen à le rejoignant à son bureau.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il en prenant place sur sa chaise.

- Je l'ai récupérée dans un bar, hier soir. Nate était avec elle mais la prochaine fois il ne sera pas là pour appeler l'un de nous.

- Ouais, soupira-t-il. J'aime pas ça, G.

- Moi non plus. Ça risque de lui prendre du temps pour remonter la pente.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous devez rester près d'elle au cas où elle dégringolerait plus bas qu'elle ne l'est déjà, Messieurs, intervint Hetty.

Tous deux acquiescèrent et Callen assura qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Elle était leur petite sœur. Ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner. Surtout pas dans un moment tel que celui-ci !

- Comment allez-vous, Hetty ? s'enquit Sam.

Celle-ci souffla profondément, préparant une réponse dans sa tête.

- J'ai…je me suis occupée des préparatifs pour l'enterrement. Il aura lieu demain matin.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question, lui fit remarquer docilement Callen.

- Ah quoi bon vous répondre ? La perte de Monsieur Deeks a touché chacun d'entre nous. Certaines personnes plus que d'autres, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le bureau de l'Agent Blye.

- Vous avez le droit de craquer, Hetty, se risqua Sam.

- Je sais ! Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Assurez-vous plutôt de la santé de Mlle Blye.

Elle leur sourit faiblement puis les abandonna.

- Il n'y a pas que sur Kensi qu'on devra garder un œil, songea Callen en la regardant s'éloigner.

- Ouais. Par qui on commence ? s'autorisa-t-il à plaisanter.

- Toi !

- Moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu as bien entendu.

- J'vais très bien, Maman, se moqua-t-il en ouvrant son ordinateur portable.

- Uh-huh… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? demanda-t-il d'un air détaché en prenant le journal.

L'Agent Hanna jeta un œil à sa main droite qui présentait quelques contusions. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le préoccupait, Sam se défoulait sur un punching ball jusqu'à n'en plus tenir. Le mur en face de lui avait secondait le sac.

- Hetty a raison. Ah quoi bon répondre ? déclara-t-il en se remettant à sa tâche.

- Hetty a toujours raison… .

**oOoOooOoOo**

Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'elle avait fini de se changer. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de redescendre. Elle était si…lasse de tout cela.

Assise en tailleur sur le banc qui trônait en face des casiers, elle avait les yeux baissés sur ses doigts qu'elle titillait. L'ambiance était si calme dans cette pièce. Si différente de celle qu'elle avait ressentit tout à l'heure en entrant dans l'hacienda. Ici, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Rien ne venait la déranger. Rien mis à part ses souvenirs. Encore et toujours ses souvenirs. Même s'ils étaient pour la plupart tous très agréables, ça ne l'aidait pas pour autant.

Elle ferma les yeux et plongea de nouveau dans sa mémoire. Elle était ici, au centre des opérations et se détendait sous une douche bien chaude. Elle avait fait abstraction de tous bruits autour d'elle et cela lui avait valu d'être surprise par des mains sur sa taille. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, le point en l'air, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait de Deeks. Malgré l'autre Agent dans la douche voisine, il avait osé la rejoindre et ne désirait qu'une chose : lui faire l'amour, ici même, sous cette douche qui serait très bientôt agrémentée d'eau froide. **(1)**

La jeune femme sourit en revoyant les images d'eux dans une fâcheuse situation lorsque l'autre Agent les avait entendus. Puis, bien vite, une larme vint glisser le long de sa joue.

Lentement, la main lourde, elle vint l'essuyer. Ça devait s'arrêter. Elle devait arrêter de pleurer, ce n'était plus possible. Elle devait prendre sur elle. Elle devait se montrer forte comme elle l'avait été pour son père ! Elle le devait !

Alors, se redressant, elle prit une profonde respiration et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Les yeux toujours clos, elle prit plusieurs autres respirations pour se donner du courage.

- Vous y arriverez, surgit une voix.

Rapidement, elle rouvrit les yeux et pivota la tête sur sa gauche. Là, elle aperçut Hetty, assise sur ce même banc, à côté d'elle, qui la regardait les yeux compatissants.

- Je ne vous avez pas entendue, désolée.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser, ma chérie, rassura-t-elle en tapotant le genou de Kensi.

Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres en acquiesçant, puis dénoua ses jambes pour les allonger devant elle.

- J'allais redescendre, Hetty. Je…je voulais juste…

- Prendre du recul ? proposa celle-ci voyant que la jeune femme chercher le mot approprié.

- Ouais, murmura Kensi en baissant la tête. Tout semble si normal derrière la porte. C'est comme si ils avaient déjà mis tout cela derrière eux, se dégoûta-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne partageaient tout simplement pas l'étroite relation que vous aviez avec M. Deeks.

Kensi la regarda du coin de l'œil, comme une enfant prise en faute.

- On savait qu'on ne pourrait pas vous le cacher, à vous.

- Oh, ne me flattez pas, dit Hetty avec un léger sourire. Je ne m'en suis doutée qu'hier.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kensi. Et qui vous a confirmé ce doute ?

- Vous.

L'Agent Blye étouffa un rire en attendant cette réponse puis repris un visage triste. Après près de six mois à continuer à agir comme de simples équipiers, elle avait échoué en une seule journée. _Pathétique_, pensa-t-elle.

- On a tous perdu un partenaire, et nos réactions diffèrent pour chacun de nous, expliqua doucement Hetty. Mais, la réaction pour la perte d'un compagnon est malheureusement identifiable.

- La mine tirée, les yeux bouffis, le laisser-aller et tout ce qui s'en suit ? C'est à ça que ressemble la réaction d'une femme qui a perdu l'homme qu'elle aime ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers Hetty les yeux brillants.

C'étaient des questions qui n'attendaient pas spécialement de réponses. Elle voulait simplement les dires, sans raisons particulières.

- Vous voulez en parlez ? proposa tristement Lange.

- Je… J'ai assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui alors je voudrais juste penser à autre chose, Hetty, la supplia-t-elle du regard. Juste…penser à autre chose mais je n'y arrive pas. Il occupe sans cesse mes pensées. Peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve, je le vois en train de sourire, de rire et de se comporter comme un grand enfant et…

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes en fermant fortement les yeux et en essayant de réprimer des larmes mais c'était peine perdue. Une fois encore, elle n'arrivait pas à être forte.

- Et je veux lui sourire en retour, reprit-elle malgré tout, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me chuchote dans l'oreille mais je ne peux pas. Je n'peux pas car il n'est plus là et il me manque. Il me manque terriblement, Hetty !

Avec une délicatesse qui lui était propre, Henrietta la prit dans ses bras et l'Agent Blye s'y laissa aller, des larmes se déversant par centaines.

- Deeks me manque, pleura Kensi.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le dos.

- J'aimerai tant qu'il soit là.

- Oh, mon enfant, souffla Hetty.

Face à ce tableau, la célèbre Henrietta Lange qui se montrait toujours neutre, ne put contenir sa tristesse et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps en public, une unique perle salée roula sur sa joue.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**(1) Pour ce flashback, je ne l'ai pas présenter comme les autres car c'est déjà un OS que j'avais écrit "Une question de temps" donc libre à vous d'aller le lire si vous voulez en savoir plus ;) Attention, c'est une NC lol **_

_**J'avoue, si elle continue comme ça, elle va finir par se déshydrater Kensi ^^ Mais malheureusement il est difficile de contrôler ses émotions dans ce genre de situations... **_

_**Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu, si vous ne voulez plus continuer à lire, si c'est trop mièvre (sur ce point je serai d'accord avec vous xD) etc ;)**_

_**A la semaine prochaine (avec Eric et Nell)**_

_**Bises.**_

_**Legma.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Le chapitre 9 avec un jour d'avance... J'espère que ça vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

- Ça va aller, continua-t-elle à réconforter la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Non, c'est trop dur, Hetty.

- Vous n'êtes pas seule. Je suis là. Nous sommes tous là pour vous.

- Mais c'est de lui dont j'ai besoin.

Elle se détacha d'Henrietta, et essuya son visage avant de renifler et de souffler profondément.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître méchante en disant cela.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends parfaitement.

- Ça ne sera pas plus facile avec le temps, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Non, souffla Hetty. Et vous penserez à lui tout le temps. Mais vous y arriverez.

- Je ne pense pas que j'en aurai la force, baissa-t-elle la tête.

- Nous serons là. Ne tournez pas le dos à vos amis, Kensi. Laissez-nous vous aider.

L'Agent Blye la regarda et après un bref instant de silence, elle acquiesça doucement. Même si elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même – et c'était le cas ! Elle n'était rien sans Deeks.- elle ne devait pas pour autant oublier les autres personnes de son entourage. Elle savait qu'elles étaient toutes là pour elle, et qu'elle pouvait compter sur elles. Hetty, Callen, Sam, Nate –même si celui-ci repartait demain- Eric et Nell. Nell… elle se rappela d'un coup que Sam lui avait dit que celle-ci avait du mal à s'y faire.

- Comment va Nell ? s'enquit-elle alors auprès de Lange.

- Oh, euh…

Hetty prit une grande respiration. Elle avait été surprise par la question de Kensi. Malgré ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Un trait de caractère qu'elle lui reconnaissait bien là.

- Je l'ai aperçue tout à l'heure avec M. Beal, répondit-elle alors en se levant. Elle a meilleure mine qu'hier mais… C'est une épreuve délicate pour chacun.

- … J'vais passer la voir. M'assurez qu'elle aille vraiment bien, sourit-elle. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

- En effet, j'ai noté qu'il préférait passer du temps avec elle que s'entrainer avec vous au combat.

- Oui, rit-elle doucement.

Elle se leva à son tour et fit face à Hetty en reprenant son sérieux.

- Merci beaucoup, Hetty, sourit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête. Et…désolée de vous avoir trempée.

- Oh, il n'y a vraiment aucun souci. Je déteste cette veste de toute manière. Je trouve qu'elle me vieillit.

L'Agent Blye la fixa, pantoise, puis les deux femmes se sourirent et Hetty quitta la pièce, laissant le temps à Kensi de se préparer à en faire de même.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le chemin entre les vestiaires et la salle des commandes serait aussi long. Sa cadence de marche y était pour beaucoup mais l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'air y contribuait également, rendant ses pas lourd et son état las. Si las qu'elle déambulait tel un zombie, ignorant les personnes qu'elle croisait en chemin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin près de la salle, elle s'arrêta avant d'y entrer et essaya d'arborer une mine moins terne. Elle s'avait que ce serait extrêmement difficile, mais ils avaient certainement autant le bourbon qu'elle alors il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

Aussi sûre d'elle que son esprit le lui permettait, elle s'avança vers les portes qui coulissèrent à sa détection et entra dans la salle. Comme à son habitude, elle était peu éclairée, mais aujourd'hui, ce détail ne la dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire.

Elle trouva Nell assise à son bureau, Eric à ses côtés. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils faisaient sur leurs ordinateurs. Pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait pas mal… Mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle les dérangerait sûrement.

- Hé, Kensi, s'exclama Eric en l'apercevant.

- Salut, s'approcha-t-elle en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Nell arrêta de pianoter sur le clavier et la salua d'un pâle sourire. Malgré la pénombre, les trois jeunes gens pouvaient parfaitement voir le visage triste de l'un et de l'autre. Et même s'ils avaient été dans le noir complet, le seul fait d'entendre leurs voix suffisait à comprendre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le ton jovial qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre.

- Je ne dérange pas, j'espère, plaisanta-t-elle alors en donnant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran.

- Non.

- Jamais, ajouta Nell.

- Ok, sourit Kensi.

Malgré eux, un silence pesant s'installa. Chacun d'eux mourait d'envie de demander comment ça allait, mais ils avaient entendu cette question trop souvent à leur goût pour réussir à la prononcer. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon ? Ils savaient tous les réponses. Et certaines d'entre elles, malgré la bonne volonté, sonneraient fausses.

- Alors, débuta-t-elle en faisant glisser une chaise jusqu'à elle avant de s'y asseoir, pas encore de mission ?

- Euh…

Eric échangea un regard avec Nell, tout deux gênés par cette question.

- Quoi ? s'interrogea Kensi.

- Hetty veut…elle…demain…

- Elle veut s'assurer qu'on soit là pour l'enterrement, vint-t-il au secours de Nell.

- L'enterrement ? murmura Kensi.

- Demain matin.

L'Agent Blye baissa la tête et posa un coude sur le rebord de leur bureau. Hetty ne lui en avait pas parlé tout à l'heure… Peut-être qu'en voyant l'état de la jeune femme, elle avait pensé qu'il serait préférable de ne rien dire pour le moment. Ou alors elle avait oublié de le faire. Mais comment pouvait-on oublier un tel détail ? C'est alors que Kensi se rendit compte d'une chose : elle non plus n'y avait pas pensé.

- Ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit, avoua-t-elle légèrement. Demain…C'est tôt.

- Ça fera trois jours, Kensi, dit-il tristement.

- Ouais, souffla-t-elle en posant la tête dans sa main. J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'était ce matin.

Caressant sa bouche de ses doigts fins, elle le regarda mais aucune larme ne coula. Elle s'était promis de ne plus craquer. Ça la fatiguait tant…et puis, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait, cependant, rien faire pour empêcher ses yeux d'être brillants de tristesse. Et eux non plus, à première vue.

- On n'a…on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ça avant. S'il voulait être enterré, incinéré ou bien s'il était donneur d'organes, s'ouvrit-elle tristement. Sauf une fois.

Elle sourit en se rappelant de cette journée à la morgue où un corps avait été enlevé.

- Cryogéniser. C'est ce qu'il voulait.

- Et qu'on le réanime une fois qu'on aura trouvé la technologie pour le faire ? arqua Nell.

- Oui, rigola Kensi. J'lui avais même proposé de le mettre dans un aquarium pour qu'on puisse le voir au bureau.

- Ça serait génial, sourit Eric.

- Yep. C'était une discussion anodine sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Du moins, je suppose. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment se faire congelé, pas vrai ?

- Noooon, grimaça Eric. Il était bien trop frileux pour ça.

- C'est vrai, sourit-elle. La nuit il...

L'Agent Blye s'arrêta dans son élan, consciente qu'elle était sur le point de leur dévoiler sa relation avec Deeks, mais reprit tout de même. Elle avait prévu de leur dire un jour de toute manière… .

- La nuit il avait toujours les pieds froids, déclara-t-elle. Malgré la couverture, il venait toujours se coller à moi.

- C'était dans sa nature, dit-il doucement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Eric Beale n'avait pas l'air d'être surpris par cette déclaration implicite concernant la relation que les deux partenaires partagés. Il les avait toujours trouvés bien ensemble. C'était certains que ça devait arriver.

Pour Nell, c'était à peu près la même chose, à un détail près que c'était plus durant ses conversations avec l'Agent de Liaison. Il lui arrivait très souvent de tout ramener à sa partenaire. Et cela, inconsciemment.

- Comment ils font pour prendre la décision ? se demanda Kensi. Lorsqu'ils ne savent pas si la personne voulait être enterrée ou incinérée ?

- Ils demandent au plus proche parent, répondit Eric.

- C'est Hetty…

- Du moins, sur son dossier. Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais, Kensi ? demanda Nell timidement.

- Qu'il soit là, répliqua-t-elle sans même y réfléchir.

C'était une chose qu'elle souhaitait tellement à l'intérieur d'elle que ça devenait une réponse automatique à « ce qu'elle aimerait ».

- Il est là, intervint alors une voix.

Les trois amis regardèrent à la porte et virent leur ami et psychologue, Nate.

- Quoi ? se lassa Kensi.

- Il est là, parmi nous. Même si on ne le voit pas, il est dans nos cœurs, reprit-il en s'avançant vers eux les mains dans les poches.

- Il l'était déjà de son vivant, Nate, dit Kensi un peu durement en détournant la tête.

- Possible…

- Pas ''possible'', Nate ! C'était le cas ! Et je ne veux pas de l'artificiel, d'accord ? Je veux qu'il soit réellement là ! En chair et en os, qu'on puisse l'entendre et le toucher ! Pas qu'on…qu'on ne le voie seulement que dans des souvenirs, se radoucit-elle avant de respirer profondément.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait si durement. Surtout depuis la mort de Marty. Mais pour Nate, c'était une bonne chose. Il fallait qu'elle extériorise au maximum et, au moins, elle ne se noyait plus dans ses larmes… .

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle bassement en se frottant les yeux.

- On comprend, rassura Nate en lui pressant l'épaule.

- C'est juste que… Ne le voir que dans ces souvenirs et ne pas pouvoir interagir avec lui c'est… c'est dur, finit-elle dans un sanglot.

_Et voilà, j'suis pas fichue de me retenir_, pensa-t-elle en essuyant rapidement sa joue.

- Je, euh, peut-être que c'est encore trop tôt pour en parler mais je... je pense que ça pourrait être bien qu'on se retrouve tous, un soir, pour parler du bon vieux temps avec Deeks. Partager les souvenirs qu'on avait avec lui, j'veux dire. J'aimerai bien, murmura Nell.

- C'est une très bonne idée, Nell, sourit aimablement l'Agent Blye.

- Sur la plage ? Vu qu'il aimait bien y aller, proposa à son tour Eric.

- Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait, continua Nate.

Tous les quatre se sourirent alors, la jeune Nell effaçant une perle au coin de l'œil tandis que Kensi acceptait un mouchoir de la part du psy'.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre.._._**

**_Le prochain chapitre ne concernera pas l'enterrement, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas écrit ^^ J'ai sauté ce passage...ça me paraissait plus judicieux ;) Mais j'en parle quand même lol Enfin, vous verrez bien ^^_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine._**

**_Bises,_**

**_Legma._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Encore avec un jour d'avance... Mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça change après tout xD Avant tout, encore un grand merci pour les reviews! Vous savez à quel point c'est vitale pour des auteurs lol Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'ai sauté l'écriture de l'enterrement. Plus judicieux... mais j'en fais allusion quand même ;) **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. Bonne lecture =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

- C'est toujours son répondeur. Mais bon sang, où est-ce qu'elle est ?

- Trouvée.

Sam plaça alors lentement sa voiture derrière celle de Kensi qui était garée sur le parking devant la plage. Ça faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure qu'ils la cherchaient. Après l'enterrement de ce matin, lequel avait été très éprouvant pour chacun d'eux, Nate avait pris la jeune femme à part pour lui parler. Ça avait duré une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quand ils étaient enfin sortis, Callen avait trouvé sa collègue changé. Elle paraissait plus détendue. Comme si elle avait tourné la page…ce qui était étrange, bien qu'elle n'eut pas réagi durant l'enterrement. Personne ne savait de quoi ils avaient parlé dans cette pièce. Personne à part eux deux. Et ça le resterait. Ça tout le monde le savait par contre. Peu de temps après, Nate s'était excusé de les laisser mais il avait un vol de nuit qui l'attendait pour repartir à ses ''missions secrètes''. Aussitôt, Kensi lui avait dit qu'elle le déposerait à l'aéroport.

Ils ne l'avaient plus revue depuis. Sur le coup ça ne les avait pas inquiétés mais dès qu'elle n'avait pas répondu aux appels de Callen, la donne avait changé. Et ils s'étaient mis immédiatement à sa recherche, allant chez elle, retournant au cimetière, fouillant les bars… Puis, vers 21h, ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée. Tout du moins sa voiture.

Dans un même mouvement, ils sortirent de la Dodge et allèrent jeter un coup d'œil à la Chevrolet.

- Son portable est là, déclara Sam en le voyant de la vitre.

- Son sac et ses chaussures aussi, renchérit Callen. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant du regard la jeune femme.

- Tu la vois ?

- Non, déclina Sam de la tête. Et c'est pas avec un réverbère tous les quatre mètres qu'on va y voir quelque chose. C'est à peine si on voit la mer, dit-il en s'avança vers le muré en béton qui délimitait le parking de la plage.

Soudainement, il lança un regard sans équivoque à Callen. Sans chaussure. La mer.

- Non, tu n'es pas sérieux ? rit presque G en le rejoignant. Elle est bien trop intelligente pour penser à faire une chose pareille, Sam !

- Intelligente mais anéantie. C'était juste une idée.

- Une idée très inquiétante !

- C'est pour ça que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, dit-il en scrutant la plage.

- Non, protesta fermement son partenaire. Elle doit être dans le coin, cherchons bien.

- Là ! montra du doigt l'ex Navy-SEAL.

- D'accord, ça fait deux fois. Fais-moi penser à ne jamais jouer à « Où est Charlie ? » avec toi, plaisanta-t-il en enjambant le muré.

- Attends !

Sam le retint alors du bras avant qu'il n'allât plus loin dans son action.

- Quoi ?

- Laissons-là, dit-il doucement. Si elle s'est isolée ici c'est qu'elle en ressent le besoin et… elle a l'air d'aller bien.

- Ouais, souffla G. en tourna la tête vers elle. Tu as raison.

Et dans un silence, ils s'assirent sur le muré et la regardèrent.

- Elle risque d'avoir froid, dit subitement Callen.

- Et bien dans ce cas elle retournera à sa voiture.

- Ou on pourrait aussi lui apporté une veste.

- G, prévint-il du coin de l'œil.

- Je sais, elle a besoin d'être seule, j'ai saisi, ça. Mais tu as bien vu comment elle était ce matin.

- Elle était tout à fait normale.

- Exactement ! Normale ! Elle n'aurait pas dû l'être.

- Quoi, tu lui reproches de s'être montrée forte ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… La veille elle ressemblait à une fontaine et dans la nuit je l'ai aussi entendue pleurer. Qu'elle se soit montrée forte aujourd'hui je veux bien comprendre mais pas aussi rapidement. Elle ne le restera pas, Sam.

- On est là. On veille sur elle, G. Et ça prendra le temps que ça devra prendre mais on restera là. Prêts à aller la rattraper. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a besoin ! Kensi est une femme qui a vécu bien trop de choses pour son jeune âge mais elle a toujours réussi à survivre. Bien avant qu'on soit là. Et la surprotéger ne l'aidera pas, crois-moi.

- Il ne s'agit pas de la surprotéger…

- Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur nous, s'exclama-t-il en posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Et elle fera appel à nous si elle a besoin. Tu l'as dit toi-même, G., c'est une femme intelligente. Seulement elle a appris à se sortir de ce genre de situation, seule. Avant même qu'on entre dans sa vie. Tout ce dont on a faire pour le moment est de veiller sur elle à une certaine distance. Sans qu'elle se sente faible.

- Tu as pris des cours de psy ? s'interrogea-t-il.

- J'suis sérieux, G.

- Moi aussi.

- T'es avec moi ? demanda-t-il en présenta son point au niveau de leurs jambes.

- Comme toujours, assura-il en tapant son point avec le sien. Et pour rien au monde je la laisserai tomber.

- On est d'accord, acquiesça Sam en croisant les bras.

Le silence se réinstalla alors entre eux et patiemment ils gardèrent un œil sur la jeune femme, ayant décidé de ne partir qu'une fois la certitude que tout allait bien.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Elle était assise sur le sable froid du soir, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Les bras autour de celles-ci, elle se laissait distraire par la danse des vagues. Malgré sa robe noire qui ne lui arrivait qu'aux genoux, elle ne semblait pas dérangée par la brise qui soufflait dans ses cheveux, sur ses bras nus et ses jambes. Le visage fatigué, elle ne prêtait d'importance qu'à ces vagues et aux derniers événements de la semaine qui s'étaient logés dans ses pensées. L'incroyable nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Deeks ; la découverte de celui-ci dans cette maison ; la décision des médecins ; l'horrible douleur dans son cœur qui s'en était suivi et qui ne la quittait plus depuis ; l'impression de revivre les pertes qu'elle a vécu des années plus tôt ; l'envie de tout oublier, jusqu'à ses flashbacks ; le désir de le ravoir près d'elle ; la nuit sur le canapé de Callen où elle avait décidé que ce seraient ses dernières larmes ; l'enterrement… et puis la discussion avec Nate.

Une discussion qui lui avait fait du bien. Elle le savait.

**Flashback**

_- Tu es étrangement calme aujourd'hui, lui fit docilement remarquer le psy' en l'invitant à s'asseoir._

_Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et alla se positionner devant la fenêtre en croisant les bras._

_- Tu te sens bien ? _

_Une fois de plus, la jeune femme ne dit mot et se contenta de regarder au dehors. _

_- J'ai remarqué, continua-t-il malgré tout, que ce matin tu n'avais versé aucune larme. Non pas que ce soit un mal de t'être montrer forte hein. Bien au contraire, c'est une attitude qui t'honore. Il s'agissait de…ton partenaire, de ton ami et de ton compagnon. Je sais que c'était loin d'être facile et ça l'est sûrement encore maintenant mais…_

_- Je suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle. _

_- Oh. Tu...Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ?_

_Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face puis se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir assise sur le sol en pierre, les jambes dénudées repliées sur le côté. _

_- Non Nate, je suis fatiguée, répéta-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Fatiguée que mes histoires finissent toujours mal. Fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré. J'suis tellement fatiguée… . _

_Il la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés ne sachant quoi dire pour le moment._

_- La seule chose que j'aimerai est de remonter le temps, de pouvoir changer les choses mais…mais je sais que c'est impossible, finit-elle dans un souffle en baissant la tête._

_Le psy la tira alors dans une étreinte et la jeune femme se laissa faire, calant la tête dans le creux de son épaule. _

_- Tu vois, reprit-elle doucement, c'est bien la seule petite chose positive de cette histoire. Je sais… Je sais ! que je n'aurai rien pu faire pour éviter ça. On avait prévu la mission de cette façon alors… C'est vrai que si j'avais était là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, mais je n'y étais pas. Et ça devrait me faire culpabiliser, tu vois, car j'aurai dû être là. J'aurai dû être avec lui dans cette maison car on était partenaire et on ne se quittait jamais ! Mais je n'étais pas là. Il y était allé seul car c'est ainsi qu'on avait défini les tâches. Nous tous ! Alors je ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Pas vrai ? s'enquit-elle dans les yeux._

_- Tu as parfaitement raison, Kensi, assura-t-il en lui caressant l'épaule._

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit-elle en rabaissant les yeux._

_- Non, certainement pas._

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! voulu-t-elle s'en convaincre plus en le répétant. _

_- Rien n'est de ta faute. Ni même celle du reste de l'équipe. Comme tu l'as dit, vous aviez tous les quatre décidés d'agir de cette façon. En aucun cas vous auriez pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé. Et tu vois, conclu-t-il tandis qu'elle s'était repositionnée contre lui, c'est une très bonne chose que tu t'en sois aperçue toute seule. Ça prouve que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas besoin de voir quelqu'un…_

_- Tu as pensé que j'étais devenue folle ? sourit-elle. _

_- Non, sourit-il en retour. Tu étais simplement triste._

_- Je le suis toujours, Nate. Seulement j'ai décidé de ne plus pleurer, c'est tout, dit-elle dans une moue. J'ai déjà vécu ça et le passé m'a appris que ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre. On n'oublie jamais ces choses là. On apprend simplement à vivre avec… . _

_- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il._

_- Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pleuré ce matin. Tout comme ça a été le cas avec mon père… Pour les deux hommes que j'aime, je leur devais bien ça._

_- Mais garder tout en soi n'est pas très recommandé. Tu sais Kensi, ce n'est pas un mal si tu verses quelques larmes en repensant à Deeks. Ce n'est absolument pas un acte de faiblesse. Je dirais même que c'est quelque chose de purement normal. Il ne faut pas que tu te retiennes ou que tu te caches derrière des murs, d'accord ? expliqua-t-il amicalement en lui attrapant la main. _

_La jeune femme se tut et garda le regard fixe sur leurs mains jointes, analysant ses paroles. _

_- Il y a une chanson qui dit que ''les larmes d'aujourd'hui seront nos forces de demain''. Je sais que ça fait toujours mal d'être dans cet état, mais ça fait du bien, après. Dans nos larmes tout…tout disparaît : nos peurs, nos peines, nos maux… Tout ! Il ne faut pas se retenir. Si un jour tu vois que tu es sur le point de pleurer, alors pleures, peu importe avec qui tu es et où tu te trouves. Au pire tu auras un mal de tête après, au mieux tu seras libérée d'un poids. Laisser tomber ses barrières de temps en temps ce n'est pas une honte et ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêcheras de tenir, crois-moi. Et, même si tu ressens le besoin de parler, n'hésites pas. Tournes-toi vers tes proches, finit-il en serrant un peu plus sa main._

_Kensi ne répondit pas à son récit. Cependant elle avait parfaitement compris ses paroles et elle les acceptait. Son ami avait raison. Cette fois il était temps de faire différemment. Il était vrai que cette nuit elle s'était jurée qu'il s'agirait des dernières larmes pour Marty. Non pas parce qu'il ne le méritait pas, bien au contraire. Mais parce qu'il méritait tellement plus de reconnaissance. Qu'on soit fort pour lui. Mais grâce à Nate, la jeune femme avait compris que des larmes pouvaient également se montrer efficaces et positives. Pleurer son absence en se remémorant leurs plus beaux moments, c'était possible… . _

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ses affaires ? se perdit-elle alors._

_- Tu as tout le temps de penser à ça, Kensi._

_- Mais… mais si je les garde, ça ne va pas me faire toucher le fond ? J'veux dire, j'ai ses vêtements. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ses vêtements, Nate ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_- Et bien… Tu pourrais en faire profiter d'autres personnes. Il existe quelques centres qui s'occupent de récupérer des vêtements, justement, pour les redistribuer aux plus démunis. Je ne pense pas que Deeks en serait dérangé._

_- Je ne crois pas non plus._

_- Quant aux objets…_

_- Je les garde ! se précipita-t-elle de dire en se redressant. Je…j'aimerai tout garder. Et certains de ses tee-shirts, aussi. Il y en a que j'ai pour habitude de mettre comme pyjama, sourit-elle gênée._

_- Ok. Tu feras un tri, déclara-t-il en se relevant._

_- Ouais._

_- Mais tu as le temps, n'oublies pas, rappela-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre debout._

_- D'accord._

_Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Kensi alla dans ses bras, se serrant contre lui en se permettant respectueusement d'imaginer Deeks à la place._

_- Merci, murmura-t-elle contre son torse._

_- Les amis sont là pour ça._

**Fin du flashback**

Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez. Ni lui, ni eux pour tous ce qu'ils faisaient afin qu'elle parvienne à résister à la mort de Marty Deeks. Ce n'est pas qu'elle se qualifierait comme une ''épave'' mais elle savait qu'elle n'en serait pas loin sans leurs aides. Et grâce à eux, grâce à la discussion échangée avec Nate, ce soir elle se sentait bien… .

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**Et voilà ! Grâce à la discussion avec Nate, on a un petit aperçu de l'enterrement... ainsi que certaines explications. J'espère que vous avez aimé =) La semaine prochaine, ce sera le dernier chapitre ! Et oui, 'faut bien une fin ^^ Surtout qu'aujourd'hui il s'agit de trois chapitres en un (j'suis sadique de temps en temps mais je n'avais pas envi de vous couper la conversation avec Nate ^^) Et si vous en voulez, y aura aussi un Epilogue ;) Je n'en fais jamais d'habitude, mais pour cette fic j'avais tellement de chose à dire que je me suis arrangée pour les mettre dans l'épilogue lol **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ;)**_

_**Bises.**_

_**Legma.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous! Nous voici arrivés à la fin de cette fic. Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews. Vos avis comptes beaucoup! Merci d'être toujours présent, j'apprécie, sincèrement. **

**Bonne lecture =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était sur cette plage. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Après tout, le temps pouvait bien couler à la vitesse qu'il le souhaitait maintenant…

Ne se souciant aucunement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ni des risques qu'une femme seule pratiquement dans le noir pourrait rencontrer, elle ferma les yeux et posa son front contre ses bras toujours noués autour de ses genoux.

- C'est injuste, chuchota-elle.

Une si petite phrase pour signifier une multitude de choses… En effet, ce n'était pas juste qu'un tel évènement se soit produit. Injuste qu'elle ait une fois de plus échoué aux portes du bonheur –bien qu'elle eut été comblé durant sa relation avec le jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas le bonheur entier, celui qu'on accomplit en vieillissant aux côtés de la personne qu'on aime.- Injuste aussi, que Deeks ait autant souffert, se vidant pratiquement de tout son sang et se battant pour s'accrocher à la vie. Injuste…c'était injuste que les autres membres de l'équipe n'aient eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Tout ceci était injuste !

Mais elle devait accepter. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait elle-même survivre. Elle devait dorénavant faire avec ce tragique évènement et aller de l'avant.

Lentement, elle redressa la tête et ouvrit la main qui contenait ses clés de voiture. Là, son regard se fixa sur une seule : celle de chez Deeks. Elle la prit entre ses doigts, la caressa doucement du pouce et réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y ai encore ma place, s'effaça son murmure face aux bruits des vagues et du vent. Tu n'es plus là et c'était chez…

- …_nous._

**Flashback**

_Le jeune homme vint derrière la jeune femme et l'enlaça tandis qu'elle rangeait quelques sous-vêtements dans un tiroir._

_- C'est chez nous maintenant, répéta-t-il le cœur léger._

_- Chez nous comme…chez nous ? lui demanda-t-elle plus timidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité._

_- Chez toi. Chez moi, commença-t-il entre chaque baiser qu'il lui parsemait dans le cou. Chez nous. Oui ! _

_- Ça sonne bien, sourit-elle._

_- Je trouve aussi._

_Il stoppa alors son exploration dans ce cou parfumé, et la retourna doucement. D'un œil ardent, il lui prit le soutien-gorge qu'elle avait en main, le laissa tomber négligemment dans le tiroir puis lui ôta son t-shirt sans aucune protestation de sa part._

_- Ce soir, pendaison de crémaillère, Princesse, déclara-t-il en collant son bassin contre elle._

_Kensi se mit à rire sur le coup, puis se laissa tendrement embrasser, la promesse d'une autre soirée parfaite s'établissant dans sa tête._

**Fin du Flashback**

L'Agent Blye revint alors à la réalité suite à ce brusque souvenir opportun et ravala un sanglot. Ce n'était plus uniquement chez lui. C'était chez eux. Bien qu'elle lui ait fait rappeler cette soirée là que ce n'était qu'une question de pratique étant donné qu'elle passait le plus clair de ses nuits chez lui, et qu'elle conservait quand même son appart'. Mais à la longue, sans même s'en rendre compte, c'était devenu réellement chez elle… . Elle n'avait donc pas à réfléchir plus longtemps !

Rassemblant ses esprits, elle se releva du sable et s'aperçut que la nuit était plutôt fraîche. Péniblement, elle remonta vers le parking, les bras fortement croisés sous sa poitrine et les cheveux venant lui fouetter les côtés du visage.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus des places de stationnement, elle donna un dernier coup d'œil pour ce soir à la mer qui se confondait au ciel étoilé, et se prépara à dire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire à haute voix.

- Je t'aime aussi, Deeks… Je t'aimerai toujours, finit-elle dans un souffle.

La vue s'irritant avec le vent, elle décida de reprendre la marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle ne sentait plus son corps, elle fut à moitié surprise de voir Sam et Callen, lesquels n'avaient pas réussi à se décider à partir.

- Vous devriez avoir honte, leur dit-elle en les rejoignant.

- De quoi ? se leva G du muré, tout comme Sam.

- D'être resté là à m'observer sans même avoir eu la galanterie de m'apporter une veste par ce vent.

- Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit, gronda Sam en regardant son partenaire.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que…

- C'est bon, les gars, le coupa-t-elle. Je plaisantais.

Elle leur sourit mais accepta avec grand plaisir la veste bien chaude de l'Agent Hanna.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? s'enquit-elle face à l'interrogation de G.

- Comment tu te sens, Kensi ?

La jeune femme souffla profondément avant d'aller prendre place sur le muré.

- Bien, répondit-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient chacun d'un côté. J'vous assure, je vais bien. Ça sera…ça sera certainement difficile au début, mais ça ira. J'y arriverai, leur sourit-elle.

- Oui, tu y arriveras, dit doucement Sam en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kensi.

- Mais on sera là, au cas où, d'accord ? dit G en lui prenant une main.

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle le regard fixé sur ses clés. Allez, s'exclama-t-elle, je suis fatiguée.

- Mon canapé n'a pas bougé de place, lui assura Callen en pivotant pour se retrouver face aux voitures.

- C'est gentil, mais… J'vais rentrer chez moi, déclara-t-elle en agitant la fameuse clé.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ooooh oui ! Ton canapé craint vraiment, Callen. Sérieusement, comment t'as pu acheter ça ?

- J'lui ai toujours dit, renchérit Sam en suivant Kensi vers leurs voitures.

- Hé ! C'est faux, ce canapé est très confortable, démentit-il.

Il resta sur place, pantois face aux rires moqueurs de ses collègues puis se radoucit bien vite en voyant le visage de la jeune femme qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'elle montait dans sa voiture. Il était admiratif devant sa force. Deeks les avait quittés pour toujours, et ils en étaient extrêmement peinés, certes. Mais il savait que la jeune femme disait vrai : ça ira. Tout ira mieux. Et avec le temps, Kensi y arrivera, il en était sûr. Car même s'il n'était plus de ce monde, quelque part dans cet univers infini, Marty Deeks continuera de veiller sur elle… pour toujours.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Et voilà! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu... Si jamais vous êtes restés sur votre faim, je prévois de poster l'épilogue ;) **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**

**Bisous.**

**Legma.**


	12. Epilogue

**Afin de vraiment clôturer cette fic, voici l'épilogue. Je n'en fais jamais à la base, mais j'avais encore tellement d'idée pour cette fic que je me suis dit que je devrais tout mettre dans un épilogue (ouais, un peu comme un pot-pourri...lol) J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça finira un peu mieux la fic ;) **

**Un grand merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Un immense merci d'avoir mis cette fic dans vos alertes, vos favoris etc...et d'avoir laissé vos avis, sur ces chapitres (courageux que vous êtes, certains, d'avoir pris le temps de rattraper votre retard et de laisser une review sur chaque chapitre) C'est vraiment un énorme plaisir de voir les reviews et de connaître vos impressions. C'est la meilleure récompense que puisse avoir un auteur. Merci d'avoir été fidèle, MERCI ! **

**Et à bientôt ;) **

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Epilogue**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Deeks, et l'Agent Blye s'y faisait à son rythme… .

A peine trois jours après l'enterrement, Kensi avait souhaité débarrasser le bureau dorénavant inoccupé. Malgré ses protestations, Callen et Sam l'avaient aidée à ranger les affaires de Marty dans un carton. Cela avait été un autre pas dans la souffrance pour la jeune femme mais grâce à ses deux amis, ça avait été plus facile. Surtout lorsqu'ils l'avaient taquinée quand Callen avait trouvé une photo d'elle avec un mot manuscrit destiné à son amant, au dos de celle-ci.

Et puis, Noël était arrivé. Comme s'en était inquiété Callen, la veille de ce jour-ci avait semblé plus difficile qu'avant pour la jeune femme. Avec Sam, ils l'avaient donc prise avec eux pour assister à un match de Baseball. Elle n'avait même pas refusé l'offre, s'étant dit que ça aurait été un bon moyen de faire passer cette fête. A la joie de tout le monde, elle s'était amusée comme une folle, riant à gorge déployée, partageant des bières avec les deux hommes… .

Après cela, ça avait été le retour à la normale. Une nouvelle année avait débuté. Avec une légère amertume, elle avait décidé qu'il s'agirait d'un nouveau départ. Un moyen de ''revivre''. Et elle avait décidé de commencer par des changements. C'était ainsi qu'un jour, elle avait changé de bureau et déménagé toutes ses affaires sur celui qu'avait occupé son partenaire. Ses collègues s'étaient posés des questions mais personne n'avait osé lui faire de remarques, et avaient finalement fait comme si il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Toutefois, Callen s'était permis de plaisanter en lui demandant s'il devait comprendre que cela signifiait qu'elle en avait marre d'être à côté de lui ou bien si s'était son nouvel après-rasage qui la dérangeait.

Ensuite, elle avait eu une discussion avec Hetty, un soir, et lui avait demandée, voire ordonnée de façon subtile, de ne pas lui attribuée un autre partenaire maintenant. Elle lui avait ainsi expliquée qu'elle préférait attendre un peu. Hetty avait accepté sans discuter, comprenant parfaitement qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour son jeune Agent, et qu'elle ne désirait plus subir la perte d'un autre partenaire. C'était d'ailleurs suite à ce dernier détail, qu'Henrietta s'était permise de penser qu'il s'agissait de cette raison que Kensi avait pris le bureau de Deeks : un bureau qui semblait tuer tous ses partenaires, mais qu'il ne le fera plus maintenant qu'elle l'occupait. Probablement un moyen psychologique chez la jeune femme de surmonter cela.

Cela faisait donc un mois que Kensi vivait avec la perte de Deeks, cet homme qui avait su l'aimer malgré ses nombreux défauts, et qu'elle avait aimé en retour. Il y avait toujours un moment dans la journée où son esprit se perdait à penser au jeune homme, et chaque soir, lorsqu'elle retrouvait enfin leur maison, elle enfilait un des t-shirts de Deeks, allait s'enrouler dans une couverture sur le canapé et ouvrait son ordinateur portable afin de contempler nostalgiquement les quelques photos qu'il avait tant insisté à prendre. Elles lui amenaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Sur certaines, elle laissait couler une larme ici et là, mais sans jamais tomber dans un déluge. Parfois même, elle s'entendait lui parler, racontant sa journée, se demandant s'il la regardait de temps en temps… . C'était leurs moments à eux. Des moments calmes et doux, faisant ses soirées moins ternes. Elle ignorait encore combien de temps elle ferait ça. Cela faisait maintenant parti de sa routine, et peut-être qu'un jour, inconsciemment, elle oubliera de le faire. Et lorsque ce jour arrivera, alors ça voudra probablement dire qu'elle a réussit. Réussit à vivre avec son absence et à prendre la vie comme elle se présentait à elle… .

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**J'ai été tenté d'ajouter dans le dernier paragraphe, une phrase qui vous ferait comprendre implicitement qu'elle était enceinte, mais je me suis dit que j'avait déjà assez fait souffrir Kensi comme ça alors elle ne méritait pas en plus cette nouvelle xD Peut-être dans une autre fic, qui sait ;) **

**A bientôt pour de prochaines aventures Densienne =)**

**Encore merci,**

**Bises.**

**Legma.**

**PS: pour ceux qui suivent la VO, n'oubliez pas...c'est dans 12 jours =P **


End file.
